


Crescendo

by Betrunken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrunken/pseuds/Betrunken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin decides to surprise Mike when he gets back from training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

'Plenty of time' Erwin thought to himself as he slipped into Mike's room, closing the door behind him. Mike wouldn't be back for at least another fifteen minutes; it was his turn to run drills with the trainees. 

He leisurely undressed himself, taking care to fold his clothes and set them on a chair in the corner. Making his way over to the bed, he brought three scarves with him, setting them off to the side as he lay down on his back. 

Slowly he teased light touches down chest, shivering at the contact as his hand wrapped itself around his soft member. He gave it a few squeezes before starting to stroke it, closing his eyes.

He pictured himself bound, deprived of movement and sight, only able to make muffled sounds through the gag. His body ached for more friction from the heavy form on top of him, kissing and licking the sensitive skin of his neck, biting down hard to mark what was his. "Nnn...Ah" Erwin gasped softly as he stroked himself, starting to get hard. 

The figure worked his way lower and lower, touching, tasting, smelling until he stopped above Erwin's erection, hard and needy. He shivered as he felt a warm breath wash over it before it was engulfed slowly, starting with a gentle sucking at the tip before progressing further down. "M-Mike..." Erwin gasped, feeling a heat start to pool in his stomach, his eyes fluttering open.

He sighed as he removed his hand form his arousal, the loss of friction leaving him wanting more. But it was Mike he wanted more from as he grabbed the scarves, making a series of loose loops on one and setting it aside for later. Picking up another, he gagged himself, before moving to his eyes, leaving him in darkness. Feeling around carefully, he found the first scarf and delicately slipped his hands through the loops, using his feet to aid him in pulling the fabric tight around his wrists.

Lying back once more, he waited with his arms about his head in silence, almost drowning in how deafening his breathing sounded with his sight deprived. He hoped Mike would head straight back after training; his arousal was aching for the delicious friction only his partner could give him.

Thankfully though, he didn't have to wait too long as he heard the door open a few minutes later and a pleasing hum of approval as it was shut.

He remained still as he felt the bed shift with the newly added weight, calloused fingers trailing up one of his thighs. "It seems you have a problem Commander" Mike's baritone voice said slowly. "Allow me to help you with that".

Erwin shivered at Mike's touch along his skin, squirming slightly on the bed as he wanted more. He gave a slight whimper through the gag, but it was quickly turned into a moan as Mike's warm hand wrapped around his erection. He arched his hips into the touch, the contact desperately wanted, no, needed. 

"Ah ah ah" Mike said, placing his free hand on Erwin's hip to push him back down. "If you want me then you're not allowed to move until I give you permission. Understood?" 

Erwin could only nod; clenching his fists in frustration as the other stroked him agonizingly slow, giving a firm squeeze each time he reached the base. After a few more strokes he felt Mike's hand leave and gave a small whine into the gag, feeling the weight shift once more. He then felt two hands gently grasp his legs, pulling them apart, and Mike settling himself between them, soon followed by a warm breath near his ear. 

"You don't know how beautiful you look like this Erwin" he whispered, dropping the title and untying the gag. 

Erwin let out a soft sound as he felt Mike's lips press against his, and a hand caressing his cheek. When he felt his lower lip gently bit, seeking permission, he granted it, parting them as Mike's tongue wasted no time sliding in. Moaning into the kiss, he pulled his wrists slightly against their bonds, wanting nothing more than to lower his arms around the other male, and keep him close. But he wouldn't, Mike had told him not move after all, and Erwin knew what happened when orders were disobeyed. The other broke the kiss for some much needed air before he felt a series of feather light kisses trailing themselves down his jaw and onto his neck. 

"Ah..." he moaned feeling the kissing on his neck get a bit firmer, as they slowly turned to bites and sucking. 

"M-Mike" he gasps, starting to feel his control slipping. "Please....” 

"Please what Erwin?" Mike asks against his neck, biting down hard, marking what was his. "I...I want to move." his voice cracked a bit. There was a silence for a moment and he felt Mike start to work his way lower.

"No" came a sharp reply. Erwin turned his head to the side, biting his lip in frustration as each soft kiss, nip or lick down his torso caused goose bumps and pitiful sounds from his throat.

After what seemed like an eternity to Erwin, he finally felt Mike get to his erection, only to completely avoid it and continue down the side of his thigh. He left out a disappointed whine which earned a small laugh from Mike. 

"Don't worry Erwin. You're behaving so well for me, I'll make sure to reward you." 

"You better" Erwin muttered quietly, feeling the other leave the bed for a moment and the sliding of a drawer before the bed dipped once more. He heard the unmistakable click of a cap and held his breath, knowing what was coming next as Mike settled back between his legs. 

"Remember, no moving" and even with the reminder, he couldn't help but to twitch his hips at the cold touch of a slicked finger teasing lazy circles around his entrance. 

"Mike......"he groaned, tossing away whatever pride he had left "I...I can't....please...let me". "Hm, you really want me don't you?" Mike teased. "Alright, I'll let you move since you want to so badly, but on one condition." 

"W-what is it?" Erwin asked, feeling the finger press itself firmly against him. "You'll need to prep yourself and move your hips onto my fingers. Show me how badly you want me." 

Erwin didn't think his face could feel any hotter than it already was, but when he felt Mike slowly start applying more pressure, his body reacted before his mind and he felt himself quickly push his hips down. A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt the delicious friction of Mike's finger sliding into him. Unable to take in anymore, he started to rock his hips, panting slightly at his exertions. 

Soon he felt another finger join the first, the sound of the rustling fabric and his breathing filling his ears as he moved, occasionally feeling Mike spread them inside. "M-more...."

"Only because you're doing such a wonderful job" Mike replied, and Erwin tensed slightly feeling himself spreading wider with the addition of a third finger. 

Mike had started to take over by this point, moving his wrist in rhythm with Erwin's hips, curling his fingers, making sure he was well prepared for what was to come.

"Nnn...enough please..." He couldn't take it anymore; his body was too tightly wound with pain and pleasure, aching to let it all be released. "I need you. Now."

There was no response from Mike other than the feeling of fingers slowly pulling out, leaving Erwin feeling uncomfortably empty. The sound of a zipper and the rustling of fabric caught his ears and he shivered in anticipation, wishing the other was torturing him with such slowness. The click of the cap was heard again and a low grunt as he heard the slick sound of Mike getting himself ready. 

Soon he felt a hand grip his thigh to lift his leg over a broad shoulder and inhaled sharply, arching his back feeling Mike start to push his way in. "M-Mike! Nn..."

"I'm not hurting you are I?"

"No...please keep going" he replied, pushing his hips down a bit even though it stung. He craved it so badly he didn't care about being able to sit for the rest of the day.

He felt Mike fill him slowly, causing him to turn into a moaning mess. "H-hurry up"

"Is that an order?" Mike teased.

"It will...be if you d-don't--ah!" Erwin was cut off with a gasp as he was sharply thrust into, feeling all of Mike finally inside of him.

"Better?"

"Shut it...." while he still couldn't see anything, he knew without a doubt Mike was grinning at him with some smug expression.

The thrusting was slow and shallow at first, Erwin glad that the other was still taking his time to let him get used to it despite his body's protest for more. Steadily though, the pace was picked up, and felt his leg lowered, Mike moving to lean over him.

"I want to see your eyes" Mike said, pushing the blind fold up and off, discarding it to the floor.

The sudden brightness caused Erwin to squint his eyes, having been in darkness for quite some time. But he wasn't given too much time to dwell on it as he was kissed passionately, bringing his bound wrists down to grab the back of Mike's shirt, pulling him closer.

Erwin push his hips down in time with the others thrusts, clenching each time the larger man pulled out of him, causing Mike to break the kiss with a moan. "Erwin..."

"Payback....for earlier" he wrapped his legs around Mike's waist, lifting his hips up a bit. 

"Ah....I see. Well in that case..."he trailed off and Erwin muttered a sting of profanities into Mike's shoulder, biting down as his erection was squeezed firmly.

"Nn....hah.." His mind was blank, words failing him. All he could do was squirm under the stroking; thrusting, and kissing, letting out a hiss at a thumb was rubbed over his slit. 

Having been teased and waiting so long, Erwin felt embarrassed as he quickly felt himself almost to the edge after a few touches. "Mike...I'm...ah!" He didn't get a chance to finish his thought as he started to get thrust into harder, knowing that Mike wanted him to come first.

A few more rolls of Mike's hips and Erwin's vision went white, his body giving a violent shudder, as he clawed the others back, releasing into the others hand, and on his own stomach.

Mike didn't give him a chance to recover, feeling him let go of his now soft shaft, and cried out as his legs were grabbed and he was practically folded in half. "M.....M......ike..." he panted, still trying to recover from his own orgasm, feeling the other frantically thrust into him in short, and deep.

Thankfully though, Mike didn't last too much longer and came inside Erwin with a grunt, collapsing heavily on top of the other.

"You're....heavy" 

Mike simply grinned and slid himself out of Erwin before he untied his wrists finally, and moved off of the other.

Erwin found himself putting an arm over Mike’s chest; resting his head on his shoulder while the other in turn put an arm over Erwin’s waist and held him close, wishing they could stay like this forever.


End file.
